El Partido
by MissValeera
Summary: No se me da bien hacer resúmenes :(( Ness x Lucas y un poco de Popo x Toon
1. Chapter 1

-...Ness... - Susurró su compañero de piso con timidez. Su amigo se había pasado toda la semana practicando para el torneo de Béisbol que se iba a celebrar en la mansión.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Le daba apuro despertarle sabiendo lo cansado que estaba, pero el rubio de ojos azules había tenido una pesadilla y estaba angustiado.

-Neeess... - Volvió a intentar. Nada.

Lucas era bastante inseguro, tanto que con el simple hecho de que Ness siguiera durmiendo su cabeza empezó a decirle mil cosas. "Seguro que se está haciendo el dormido para que le dejes en paz. Lo único que haces es molestarle..."

Se dio la vuelta en silencio, tapándose con la manta y cerrando con fuerza los puños y los ojos. Era de madrugada, ¿serían las tres o las cuatro de la mañana? y Lucas temblaba en silencio. Le ardían los ojos cada vez que pestañeaba por el sueño y el cansancio, pero tenía una sensación de angustia que le impedía descansar.

El tiempo pasaba, y con él el chico, a solas con sus pensamientos, se comía la cabeza. Se imaginaba una y otra vez al monstruo con el que soñó, e intentando calmarse, pensaba en la seguridad que le daría estar en los brazos de Ness. Pero no se atrevía a despertarlo.

Apenas se atrevía a mirarle a la cara cuando hablaban.

Nunca habían dormido juntos, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar si se lo pedía? Seguro que pensaba que era un atrevido.

Pensaba en levantarse, meterse en su cama y abrazarle sin despertarse. Por la mañana podría explicárselo todo, pero lo importante es que conseguiría su descanso y su protección. Pero solo lo pensaba, no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo no se atrevía

-¡NESS! - Decidido, se volvió valiente. Demasiado, pues el grito hizo que Ness se despertara de golpe sobresaltado

-¡AHHH, QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!

-... Perdón... - Susurró casi sin voz, avergonzado. No sabría decir si el moreno le escuchó

-Lucas, es de noche... Duérmete...

-No puedo... - Respondió con voz llorosa, estaba sintiendo mucha vergüenza - Tu...tuve una pesadilla...

-¿Quieres que encienda la luz?

-No... Eh... - No se atrevía a decirlo.

Ness estaba extremadamente cansado, pero aún así se levantó de su cama y se metió en las sábanas del rubio

-¿Te sientes mejor? - Preguntó mientras le daba un abrazo

El chico de ojos azules enmudeció. Estaba demasiado avergonzado y las voces en su cabeza volvían más altas que nunca. "Seguro que piensa que eres un débil"

"Seguro que está fastidiado por tener que dormir contigo"

"Está harto de ti y seguramente te odie"

Agachó la cabeza. Incluso con la luz apagada no tenía la seguridad para mirarle a la cara. En vez de corresponder el abrazo, se quedó jugueteando con sus dedos. Agradeció que la oscuridad no permitiera ver nada, porque estaba más rojo que nunca.

Al estar distraído en sus pensamientos, Lucas se sorprendió al notar como el brazo de Ness le acercaba con fuerza a él. Casi se le escapa un grito

-No seas tímido, Luke. Abrázame. - Por la voz de Ness se notaba que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido de nuevo

Mientras Ness estaba tan tranquilo, Lucas temblaba en silencio. Estaba pegado al moreno.

Le invadía su olor, su calor, el sonido de su corazón latiendo... La silueta oscura de su cuello, su clavícula... Todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, disfrutando y a la vez haciéndole sentir millones de mariposas en su estómago.

Apenas recordaba la cara del monstruo al que le tenía tanto miedo, parecía algo pasado, algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo cuando era niño. ¡Lo que estaba pasando ahora era mucho más importante!

Estaba agotado, y la calidez y tranquilidad que sentía sólo ayudaron a que se durmiera antes de darse cuenta.

* * *

-¡Ness!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Puedes dejar de bostezar? Me lo estás contagiando y estoy harto. - Toon Link siempre buscaba algo de lo que quejarse.

-Perdona. Anoche Lucas me despertó de madrugada y no descansé bien.

En la Mansión Smash, si querías desayunar te tocaba madrugar. Así que, como cada mañana, Popo, Toon y Ness estaban a primera hora en la mesa en la que se sentaban siempre. La diferencia era que Lucas se había quedado en la cama aquel día.

-¿No vas a dormir? Se te ve cansado. - Afirmó Popo

-Tengo entrenamiento con el equipo de Béisbol, solo quedan tres días para el torneo...

-Pero la noche anterior tampoco dormiste.

-Ya... Porque Lucas quiso ir a ver a las luciérnagas del jardín. Y le daba miedo ir solo. - Suspiró cansado. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con el rubio, pero esa semana estaba agotado.

-¿Y por qué no hablas con él? - Preguntó Toon Link con la boca llena, masticando una tortita con caramelo.

-¡Tooncito! - Se quejó el esquimal - ¡No seas maleducado!

Mientras los dos chicos discutían, Ness apoyó sus codos en la mesa, reflexionando. Lucas era muy tímido y muy introvertido, muchas veces se quedaron sin hacer cosas porque el rubio no se atrevió a pedirlo. Si le rechazaba algo, seguramente no volvería a tener seguridad para pedirlo de nuevo. ¿Cuántas oportunidades tendría para dormir con él como anoche?

Además, rechazarle significaría hacer sentir mal al rubito, y odiaba verle decepcionado o con miedo.

-¡Perdónperdónperdón! - La discusión de Popo y Toon, y los pensamientos de Ness se interrumpieron con la llegada del psíquico de ojos azules. - Me dormí, siento llegar tarde...

-¿Qué hicisteis los dos anoche para estar tan cans...? - El de la túnica verde no puedo terminar la frase, Popo le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. - Auch, idiota...

-Te habíamos guardado algo de comida para llevártela a la habitación cuando despertaras, Lucas. - Dijo Popo con una sonrisa. - ¿Descansaste bien?

El rubio asintió en respuesta devolviendo la sonrisa mientras con la mano buscaba algo de comer, las tripas le rugían.

-¿Y qué vais a hacer hoy? - Preguntó Popo

-Bueno, hoy me apetece ir a nadar. - Respondió Lucas. - ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Ness?

Toda la mesa quedó en silencio. Popo y Toon se miraban de reojo y después miraban a los psíquicos, pensando "después cotillearemos sobre esto"

Ness apoyó su cabeza en su mano, pensando. Tenía reunión con el equipo de béisbol pero, ¿quién querría perderse la oportunidad de ver a Lucas mojado y casi sin ropa?

-Tengo que practicar al béisbol, ya sabes... Soy el capitán del equipo, y si yo no estoy nadie mueve un músculo para entrenar. Pero... Podemos ir esta noche cuando termine.

-¿Vas a pasarte todo el día entrenando? - La voz de Lucas sonaba notablemente apenada

-Bueno, es un partido muy importante. Y si perdemos el resto del equipo me arrancará la cabeza. ¿Quieres ir conmigo esta noche? - Le miró a los ojos, automáticamente Lucas miró al suelo con un ligero sonrojo.

-De acuerdo... ¿Y vosotros, qué vais a hacer? - Cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Puedes pasar la tarde conmigo, Luke. Así me ayudas con el entrenamiento. - Respondió el esquimal

* * *

-Espero que Toon no se enfade por tener que pasar la tarde ayudando a Peach por mi culpa.

-¿No le necesitaba?

-Le pedí a Peach que tenga a Toon entretenido hoy. - Popo llevaba a su amigo de la mano por los pasillos de la Mansión - Verás, esto es súper secreto, pero... Estoy organizandole a Toon una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Lo empecé a planear ayer, y te pasaste el día pegado a Ness, y Toon también estaba cerca. No es nada personal, Ness está muy ocupado con el entrenamiento y eso.

Los dos chicos entraron en una de las habitaciones de la Mansión, específicamente la que se usaba de vez en cuando para dar algún taller. La última vez que estuvieron allí fue cuando a Máster Hand se le ocurrió la idea de que debían dar un par de clases de baile los Smashers, y los encerró allí varias horas durante unos días con Marth como profesor.

Popo cerró la puerta de la sala con llave para asegurarse de que nadie entraba con ellos dos.

* * *

Toon Link se encontraba en el jardín con la princesa Peach, ayudándole a plantar algunas flores. Se giró al escuchar que alguien le llamaba

-¡Hola, Toon!

-Hola, Ness. - Respondió poniéndose de pie. - ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

-Vamos bastante bien, creo que podemos ganar el partido. ¿Qué tal la tarde?

Toon Link se acercó al psíquico y susurró, asegurándose de que ni Peach ni nadie le escuchase

-¿Crees que hay algo entre Lucas y Popo?

-¿¡Qué!? - El de ojos púrpura no puedo evitar soltar un grito, se tapó la boca con ambas manos al recordar que no podía hablar muy alto - ¿Por... Por qué dices eso? ¡Qué tontería!

-Pasan mucho tiempo juntos últimamente. Y... - Gruñó por lo bajo - ¿Has visto la excusa que han dado? Le ha pedido a Lucas que le ayude con su entrenamiento. Lucas es un novato y Popo veterano, ¿en qué le va a ayudar? Por no mencionar que uno es psíquico y el otro lucha con martillo.

-Yo... Bueno... - Ness se rascó la cabeza, apenado. - Intentaré investigar algo sobre el tema.


	2. Chapter 2

Ness se tapó la boca mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho esa noche?

Estaba agotado del entrenamiento, y después de cenar solo le habían entrado más ganas de ir a dormir, pero le había prometido a Lucas ir juntos a nadar.

El agua fría de la piscina le ayudaba a mantenerse despierto, pero también le molestaba. Procuró no gruñir delante del rubio

-Oye, Ness... - Lucas le cogió de las manos a su compañero - Creo que te estás forzando demasiado estos días. Estás lleno de rasguños...

-No es nada, Lucas. No me duele.

Se atrevió a tocarle un moratón del brazo, Ness se hizo el fuerte y no soltó ninguna queja pero su pequeño sobresalto en el momento le delató. Lucas solo pudo mirarle a los ojos con una expresión de tristeza

-Ey, Luke... He pasado desde pequeño luchando contra todo tipo de enemigos, esto no es nada. - El rubio siguió mirándole a los ojos, claramente preocupado. - ¡Luchamos entre nosotros cada día! En serio, alguien intenta clavarme una espada o dispararme cada día. ¡Solo es un rasguño al jugar a un deporte!

-Pero no es sólo que te estés haciendo daño físico, también estás más cansado y estresado...

Ness no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Lucas miraba al suelo, acariciándose el brazo.

-Te prometo que mañana me cuidaré más en el entrenamiento. ¿Vendrás a verme?

-No puedo, estamos organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Toon... Digo, ¿qué? ¡no! - Se tapó la boca inmediatamente - Se supone que era una sorpresa, guárdame el secreto... - Ambos rieron - Oye, date la vuelta...

Ness se giró, dándole la espalda a Lucas. Apoyó sus manos en la orilla de la piscina.

De un momento a otro, Lucas posó sus manos en los hombros del moreno, haciendo que este sintiera un escalofrío. Sin decir nada, comenzó a masajear su espalda con suavidad, la humedad del agua era suficiente para que los dedos de Lucas se deslizasen sin problema.

-Tienes alguna contractura. ¿Hay algo que te esté preocupado...?

-Solo el partido. - Ness cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tacto de su compañero

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea. Te voy a apoyar en todo. - Sin pensarlo, le dio un corto beso en la nuca - Y ganes o pierdas el partido, voy a estar orgulloso de ti y vamos a ir a celebrar todo el esfuerzo

Ese leve beso había hecho que el moreno se pusiera extremadamente nervioso. Absolutamente todo el vello de su cuerpo se puso de punta. Gracias al cielo que estaba de espaldas a él, porque se había puesto completamente rojo.

Popo le había pedido a Lucas que mantuviese ocupado a Toon Link durante aquella tarde, así que decidió llevarlo con él a la cocina, acompañados por la princesa Peach

-Gracias por ayudarme con esto, chicos... - Sonrió el psíquico - Quiero hacer unos cupcakes de oreo y caramelo. Seguro que entre los tres no nos cuesta nada.

Toon Link gruñó para sus adentros. No le apetecía nada estar allí. Era la segunda tarde que se pasaba con Peach trabajando en algo. ¿Y qué demonios pasaba con Popo? Sentía que le estaba esquivando.

Tan pronto como pudo se sentó en una silla, suspirando.

-Toon, puedes tamizar la harina mientras yo hago la mezcla- Dijo Lucas

-De acuerdo, yo mientras haré el caramelo y la crema de oreo. - Contestó la princesa

El initio gruñó.

-Y... ¿para quién son estas magdalenas? - Preguntó Peach

La pregunta sorprendió tanto a Lucas que casi se le cae el plato. En cuestión de segundos empezó a tartamudear y en la habitación se notaba el ambiente de nerviosismo. Toon Link y Peach solo le miraron en silencio

-¡Pa-para nadie en específico! Solo me apetece cocinar...

-¿No hay nadie que te guste? - Respondió Peach con una leve sonrisa - Puedes confiar en nosotros, ya lo sabes.

-¡No! No me gusta nadie. Son para Ness, para felicitarte por el partido. Él está trabajando muy duro y es una forma de animarle...

-Pero... - Iba a decir Toon Link, pero su amigo le interrumpió

-¡Es por eso! No me gusta nadie.

Miró su reloj, después a los lados comprobado que no había nadie cerca, y a su reloj de nuevo. El corazón le latía demasiado deprisa. Tras comprobar que nadie le observaba, abrió la taquilla de Ness (gracias a sus poderes psíquicos pudo conocer su contraseña). Dejó un par de cupcakes que había hecho y una nota que había redactado en su cabeza a lo largo de toda la semana y que había escrito aquella mañana.

Fue difícil escribir con una caligrafía que Ness no reconociese que era la suya, tuvo que hacer cada letra despacio para evitar que le descubrieran, y aún así tenía miedo de que Ness supiera que lo había escrito él. No había firmado la carta, era algo anónimo

El chico de Onett seguía en el entrenamiento, según el horario terminaría en media hora. Hizo una respiración profunda, pensando en si atreverse realmente a dejar tantos pensamientos y confesiones al alcance de Ness. Finalmente, cerró la taquilla y se fue a su habitación.

Lucas no había hecho nada durante esa media hora, solo mirar el reloj desde su cama, pensando en lo que había hecho.

Era tremendamente inseguro, tanto que su cabeza solo creaba escenarios en los que todo salía mal. Solo escuchaba una voz en su mente que le decía que nada saldrá bien.

"Ness investigará quién ha escrito esa carta"

"Seguro que Toon Link aparece quejándose porque ha tenido que pasarse la tarde cocinando y lo cuenta todo"

"Quizás alguien te ha visto abriendo la taquilla de Ness y le pregunta si le falta algo o lo que sea"

"¿Y si reconoce tu letra? O si la carta huele a tu perfume?"

Se levantó de la cama angustiado, se arrepentía mucho de su acción. Tenía ganas de llorar debido a la vergüenza y al miedo que le provocaba su acción. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Debía ser rápido, pues Ness salía de entrenar en cinco minutos aproximadamente. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue repartir cupcakes por la Mansión, pedirle a alguien que entretenga a Ness, volver a abrirle la taquilla y quemar las pruebas del delito.

Sin perder un segundo más salió corriendo con la bolsa de magdalenas.

-¡Hola, Marth! Toma, lo hemos cocinado esta tarde

-¡Gracias, Lucas! - El príncipe sonrió y en cuanto Lucas se dio la vuelta se la guardó. No le apetecía comerse algo tan grasiento, eso engordaba mucho

-Link, toma, lo hemos hecho Toon, Peach y yo.

Al hyliano no le duró ni dos segundos en las manos, se lo comió casi sin respirar. Lucas se vió obligado a darle otro.

Kirby y Yoshi pasaban cerca y tuvo que esconder la bolsa, si se percataban de los dulces seguramente no le quedaría ninguno.

-¡Popo! Toma, un cupcake. Menos mal que te encuentro, necesito ayuda...

-¡Aaaah! ¡Qué buena pinta! Muchas gracias, Luke~

Toon Link estaba cerca, y lo único que pudo ver fue a Lucas sonrojado (debido a todo el estrés y de haber estado corriendo por toda la Mansión) darle esas magdalenas a Popo, quien estaba muy sonriente.

-Hola, chicos... - Dijo el de la túnica verde, acercándose a ellos.

-¡Toon Link! - Lucas vio el reloj que había en la pared, Ness había salido del entrenamiento hace dos minutos - Necesito que me hagas un favorazo y vayas con Ness

-¿Para qué?

-¡No lo sé, solo ve!

-¡Ya lo entiendo, os molesto aquí!

-¡No! No molestas, solo necesito que entretengas a Ness, te prometo que tiene una explicación

-Os dejo solos, ya me voy a mi cuarto. - Contestó con un tono claramente molesto

-Toon, por favor...

Antes de que pudiera decirlo, el rubio ya se había dado la vuelta y se había ido corriendo. Estaba furioso porque no entendía lo que ocurría realmente. Solo sabía que Lucas había cocinado algo esa tarde, se había puesto muy nervioso al preguntarle si eran para alguien especial. Dijo que lo iba a repartir por ahí, pero no vio a nadie con ninguna magdalena. Solo a Popo.

Sentía celos. Quería alejarse lo más posible de esas dos personas, y de todo el mundo.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, por el camino vio a Ness que acababa de salir del entrenamiento y que también iba a su cuarto.

-Hola, Ness. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, dime

-¿Has visto a Lucas?

-Le he visto cuando he entrado en la Mansión, justo hace un instante, pero ha salido corriendo.

-¿No ha ido a darte ningún cupcake por...?

-¿Eh? No he recibido nada.

Toon Link, sin decir nada más ni despedirse, salió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto, sabiendo que si se quedaba más tiempo ahí se iba a echar a llorar en cuestión de segundos.

Unos instantes después apareció Popo

-¡Ness! ¿Qué tal?

-Hola, Popo. ¿Pasa algo? Estáis todos muy raros

-¡Noooo! Todo está muy tranquilo, no pasa nada ni estoy intentando entretenerte. Oye, ¿puedes acompañarme a la cocina? Es que... He visto un fantasma. Tú eres un psíquico medium de esos, ¿verdad?

-Ya... Me vas a decir ahora mismo que está pas- fue interrumpido ya que Popo le agarró del brazo y se lo llevó del pasillo, al ser mucho más fuerte que él no se pudo resistir.

Lucas salió de su escondite al ver que ya se habían ido, abrió la taquilla y sacó la magdalena y la carta de esta. Respiró aliviado, se había quitado un enorme peso de encima. Sin tiempo que perder cerró la taquilla y se metió en su cuarto.

Se echó en la cama jadeando, estaba físicamente agotado.

Tras unos minutos de descanso se dio cuenta de que Ness podría entrar en la habitación en cualquier momento (ya que la compartían), así que se dio prisa en esconder las pruebas.

Entonces enmudeció. La carta que había cogido no era la que había escrito él. Por las prisas no se había dado cuenta en que había cogido una con un sobre azul, no era la suya.

Su declaración seguía dentro de la taquilla de Ness.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan torpe? Su cabeza se llenó de miles de voces al mismo tiempo. Por una parte escuchaba cientos de insultos "inútil, no haces nada bien, torpe...", por otra parte le llegaron mil imágenes de Ness descubriéndole. Se imaginó al psíquico riéndose, burlándose de él...

Salió al pasillo con la carta, pero escuchó las voces de Popo y Ness cerca

-¡No puedo ver fantasmas! ¿Por qué no llamas a Luigi?

-¡Pero Luigi le aspiraría!

-¡Popo, basta! ¡No sé qué pretendes pero déjame solo!

Lucas volvió a entrar en el cuarto, su corazón latía a mil por hora y le costaba demasiado respirar.

 **NA: Agradezco mucho las opiniones y las críticas constructivas** ❤️


End file.
